Los idiotas también son sempais
by Hinagarassuu
Summary: La vida de 6 chicos que conviven juntos durante sus días de universidad se volverán cada vez mas irreales y homosexuales, a la par que mas amigos se unen a sus aventuras locas y sin sentido. Tal como en un mal fanfic escrito por una chica cualquiera desde su sótano. Entra y descubre esta historia llena de romance, bromance y la incertidumbre de como es que uno de ellos no es homo


Para un estudiante universitario de nuevo ingreso, la vida podría ponerse complicada. Se repetía el ciclo de cambio. Nuevos compañeros, nueva institución, nuevos conocimientos. La única diferencia era que ahora tenías que sobresalir, ser mejor que los que estén junto a ti, conseguir todo lo bueno. Esto último incluía una vivienda.

Afortunadamente, para Daichi Sawamura esa parte estaba más que cubierta. Su antiguo rival felino, Kuroo Tetsurō, le había ofrecido vivienda. Una casa enorme, propiedad de los tíos de Kenma, que sería compartida entre seis. Aunque hubo una queja sobre la distancia de la vivienda y el lugar de estudio de Daichi, fue disipada al saber que irían a la misma, y que de hecho no estaba a más de diez minutos.

Aun si también tendría que vivir con el ruidoso búho que era Bokuto Kōtarō, que tenía una beca deportiva en la misma universidad, la oferta era imposible de rechazar. Entre lágrimas exageradas y gritos molestos, el azabache fue despedido por sus ex compañeros de club y sus amigos. No podía negar que los extrañaría a todos.

El camino estuvo lleno de dudas y pensamientos que antes no existían, sin contar también con los nervios que la nueva situación creaba. Aún si había ido anteriormente a Tokio, ahora se quedaría allá la mayor parte del año, no como antes que solo estuvo un par de días y acompañado de personas de su total confianza.

Al llegar a la estación de su destino, no había nadie esperándolo. Lo único que recibió fue un mensaje del azabache más alto. "Hey, papá cuervo~ Me surgió una situación, nuestro otro compañero llegó antes y tengo que encargarme de él. ¿Puedes llegar solo o prefieres que envíe a Bokuto?" La respuesta para Daichi era obvia. Respondió el mensaje pidiendo la dirección. Por fortuna las personas que interceptó Daichi conocían la zona, que no estaba tan alejada.

La tranquila caminata ayudó al cuervo a pensar mejor todo, a aprender las calles que estaba tomando y a aceptar su lenta, interna y dolorosa muerte. Al llegar a la zona residencial no tuvo problemas en encontrar la casa. Grande, iluminada y con bastante ruido viniendo del interior.

Sawamura tuvo que tomar aire antes de decidirse a entrar. Al pasar por la puerta principal, que Kuroo había dejado abierta, el exagerado ruido se había multiplicado varias veces, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Una voz chillona que a momentos cambiaba a una un tanto más gruesa le obligó a acelerar el paso en los últimos dos metros.

Daichi no se creía lo que sus ojos veían, y deseaba estar alucinando. La sorpresa lo obligó a soltar las pocas cosas que tenía, llamando la atención de los presentes. Señalando a su tercer compañero no pudo evitar gritar.

—¿¡Por que está Oikawa aquí!?

—También me alegro de verte, Sawamura. – Respondió aparentemente dolido el castaño. Kuroo estaba a punto de asfixiarse por reír tanto.

—¿¡Se conocen!? ¡Rayos, y yo que quería hacer una increíble presentación!

—Cállate Bokuto. – Fue el comentario que los otros tres presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo. Daichi recogió sus cosas y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

—Kuroo, explícame por que Oikawa esta aquí.

—Bueno, consideré que tener aquí a alguien de tu misma prefectura te ayudaría a adaptarte mejor a tu nueva vida citadina.

—Universitaria. —Corrigió el recién llegado. —No me quedaré en la misma ciudad que ustedes tres más de lo necesario.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas amargado y disfruta de nuestra compañía mientras puedes.– Daichi rodó los ojos. —Aparte, también le tengo una sorpresa a nuestro querido amigo Tooru

—Espero sea un día de spa

—Mucho mejor que eso. Pero tendrás que esperar.

—¿Y no hay sorpresa para mí?– Preguntó Bokuto con emoción.

—No la necesitas.– Los reclamos llegaron rápidamente, al igual que un berrinche que todos trataban de ignorar.

—Realmente necesitamos a Akaashi en este momento.– Soltó al aire Kuroo mientras escribía algo en su celular.

—¿Quien es Akaashi?– Cuestiono Tooru, pero antes de que cualquiera de los azabaches pudiera contestar, la puerta principal cerrándose interrumpió esa platica. Incluso Bokuto dejo de quejarse.

—Espero te guste tu sorpresa, Tooru-chan~.– Las ansias por conocer a los últimos compañeros crecieron. Pero al abrirse la puerta la decepción lleno aquel cuarto de la casa, aun cuando solo un habitante se sentía así.

—Te matare, Kuro-chan.– Amenazo Oikawa con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Aun así, al mencionado poco le importo y siguió con su ataque de risa incontrolable, al cual se había unido Daichi.

—Me alegra que al final aceptaras que alguien con tus habilidades debe estar en un equipo de primera.

—¡Calla, vaca apática!.– Grito Oikawa sintiendo como se le escapaba la vida por cada uno de sus poros. —¡Esto es un mal sueño! ¡Tiene que serlo! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?.– Grito el castaño de repente al sentir cierto dolor en uno de sus costados. —¿¡AHORA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, BOKU-CHAN!?.– Se quejo Tooru con quien lo había pellizcado.

—Despertándote de tu no-sueño.– Nadie encontró fallas en esa lógica, por lo que nadie agrego nada mas.—¡Es bueno verte, Ushiwaka!– Se dirigió ahora Kōtarō al recién llegado, como si su "agresión" a Tooru jamás hubiera pasado. En medio de ese saludo, Bokuto noto cierta presencia bajita y temblorosa, discretamente escondida tras Wakatoshi.—¿Y tu quien eres?– Al intentar ver mejor a la persona oculta, esta se oculto mas. Para hacerla salir, el búho dio la vuelta al gran cuerpo de Ushijima, sorprendiendo al aun anónimo chico y haciéndolo soltar un ligero grito de sorpresa.

—Yo conozco esa voz.– Se dijo Sawamura a si mismo ya más calmado. –¡Moniwa!.– Llamo Daichi, logrando que el mencionado se viera menos asustado.

—¡Sawamura!.– Solo así el tembloroso chico "salió" de su escondite y ambos conocidos se saludaron afectuosamente.—¡Me alegra verte aquí!

—¡Yo debería decir eso! ¡Siento que tu presencia me salvo la vida!

—¿Eso que quiere decir?– Interrumpió Kuroo fingiendo molestia.

—No lo sé, dime tu.– Antes de que Tetsurō pudiera decir palabra, Oikawa entro en la conversación.

—Yo te conozco.– Agrego Tooru de la forma más amenazante posible.—Eres el antiguo capitán de Dateko ¿verdad?– Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa, cambiando totalmente su actitud.

—S-sí, soy Moniwa Kaname. Un placer conocerte, Oikawa.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Ya me conocías?

—Te recuerdo de cuando vencieron a los chicos en el spring-high.

—¿Hm? Oh, es verdad. En ese momento ya no jugabas. Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar contra ti y derrotarte también.– Por algún motivo, Oikawa intentaba provocar al más bajo. Kaname no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil.

—Bueno, no es como si planeara vivir del voleibol o arriesgarme a arruinar mi rodilla intentando superar a un chico dos años menor, por ejemplo.– Daichi no se creía aquello, e incluso el mismo Moniwa parecía no entender por que dijo eso. Ambos chicos estaban a punto de salir corriendo, uno de ellos dispuesto a defender al otro.

—Esto no se quedara así, Kaname-chan.– Y sin más Tooru se alejo, escondiéndose tras un sofá pero sin quitar la vista del azabache a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Este chico me agrada!– Grito Bokuto antes de abrazar con fuerza a Moniwa. Kuroo no dejaba de reír.—¡Kuroo! ¿Nos lo podemos quedar!?

—¿Acaso soy un perro?– Se quejo Kaname

—Idiota, ya suéltalo.– Los delincuentes de Tokio comenzaron a pelear mientras Daichi comenzaba otra platica con Kaname.

—Eso fue increíble, Moniwa.

—La verdad ahora temo por mi seguridad.– Respondió el más bajo sintiendo la mirada de Tooru clavándose en su espalda.

—No debes preocuparte. El club de "derrote a Oikawa" te protegerá.– Comento Daichi para molestar al castaño, a la par que le daba una palmada a Ushijima.

—Aquello suena interesante.¿Existe algún otro miembro de este mencionado "club"?– Agrego Wakatoshi sin intensión de molestar al chico tan mencionado, pero logrando fastidiarlo aun mas.

—¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Obtendré mi venganza!– Y sin agregar mas, Oikawa salió de ahí, pero volviendo poco después a preguntar algo importante.

—¿Kuro-chan, cual es mi habitación?– Aun estando a punto de ahogarse por reír tanto en tan poco tiempo, Kuroo logro tomar un montón de llaves que estaban en una mesa cercana. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el azabache alto pudiera hablar.

—Ok, todos ya saben esto pero no está de más recordarlo. Son cinco habitaciones y por lo tanto una se compartirá. Tres arriba y dos abajo. Voluntarios para la habitación compartida?

—No me importa compartir.– Se ofrecieron los más bajos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya sincronización. En fin, la segunda habitación es la más amplia y tiene un baño personal.

—Exijo que esa sea mía.– Salto inmediatamente Tooru.

—¡Pero yo también la quiero!.–Reclamo en respuesta Bokuto.

—Supongo que Divakawa la merece después de hacerle sufrir tanto.– Razono el gato, logrando crear otro berrinche.—La segunda habitación de abajo seria para…

—¡Es mía!– Reclamo Kōtarō sin dejar terminar de hablar a su amigo.

—Como sea. Entonces, solo quedamos tú y yo, grandote.

—No tengo problema en que elijas primero.– Cedió Wakatoshi.

—¡Que agradable sujeto! En ese caso, escojo la más cercana a las escaleras.– Al no haber reclamo alguno, Kuroo siguió con más explicaciones.—Ok, como la mitad de aquí sabe, esta casa es de los tíos de Kenma. Kenma es mi amigo de la infancia, para quienes quieran preguntar. En fin, como un favor nos dejaron la renta más barata que de costumbre, así que solo les pido que no rompan nada.– Al decir esto último, Kuroo miro directamente al búho.— Ahora vayan a instalarse y luego nos repartimos las tareas. Shu.– Y sin más, todos se retiraron a sus nuevas habitaciones.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora los seis chicos, los seis ex capitanes, convivirían juntos por los siguientes años. Se tendrían que soportar y apoyar, por mas difícil que fuera. Las cosas se habían vuelto más interesantes a partir de ese día.


End file.
